Fright Night/Transcript
Transcript school, the school's Halloween Dance has begun as posters of the Halloween Dance were held on the walls and lockers and so were the Halloween decorations. Rhonda is ecstatic about this holiday. *'Rhon:' I am so excited about Halloween! You know, trick-or-treating, candy, costumes, watching scary movies, carving pumpkins, decorating, Halloween parties, haunted houses, haunted corn mazes and of course, out a poster The Halloween Dance at my school! tap dances with a skeleton prop *'Dee Dee:' Rhon! It's a fake skeleton prop. How come they look like REAL skeletons? *'Rhon:' They're made of bones? *'Lori:' Well, All Hallow's Eve... *'Jasmine:' interrupting More like All Hallow's Dweeb... *'Lori:' Also known as Halloween had all of the things Rhon just mentioned. sneaks up behind them *'Lucinda:' BOO! girls scream *'Lucinda:' laughs Gotcha, you groupies! I'm going as a ghostly spirit from beyond the graaaaaaaaave! out ghostly moan I'm going to scare people by rattling chains and moaning! chains and moans *'Dee Dee:' AAAAAAGH! That sound is so annoying! Make it stop! *'Rhon:' Don't you agree, Lucinda? I can't believe there is a Halloween dance held at my school! *'Lori:' Cannot believe we have a costume contest and a pumpkin carving contest as well. orange-haired girl arrives *'Claire:' I have arrive, you guys. Hey, Rhon. *'Rhon:' Hi, Claire. Have you met my neighbor? She's clumsy, but perky and kind. *'Claire:' So, I'm having a corn maze and I was thinking I wanted to dress like a ghost to scare people, but in a playful way. *'Lucinda:' Hey! This wimp stole my idea! *'Dee Dee:' Uhhh, no offense Claire, but my sister, Rita is scared of Halloween. You know? Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, witches and other monsters. The scariest monsters she can choose from. Maybe I think she wanted a cutesy costume. She thinks it's "National Cute Things Day". *'Rhon:' That holiday did not exist at all! Is it dedicated to all things cute? *'Claire:' Well, yes. It's a national holiday. It's like being obsessed with sugar-coated marshmallows, which still exists. *'Lori:' Did you know that liquefied vanilla fluffiness coated with sugar made into syrup, street name: Sugar-Coated Marshmallow Syrup does exist and had a holiday about it? *'Dee Dee:' Duh, genius! It does exist! How come we have marshmallow candy on Halloween when Kayla needs it? She has braces. Too bad she is going to have cavities and diabetes... *'Jasmine:' And about All Hallow's Dweeb, candy is all about the cavities and you'll get cavities. Remember last year's Halloween? to Kayla, dressed as a witch and Rita, dressed as a cat screaming from the top of her lungs and having cavity on their teeth *'Kayla:' I have a cavity! *'Rita:' Me too! *'Dee Dee:' Better luck next year... ends *'Dee Dee:' Kaitlyn and Rita hated the dentist. They were such wimps.. Too much sugar gives them too much cavities. *'Jasmine:' Well, you losers better watch out because I have the best party. *'Lucinda:' You better be, Hallo-queen! Lori's house, Lori is confused *'Lori:' I don't know what my pumpkin will be for Halloween! *'Tyler:' What’s wrong? *'Lori:' I’m having trouble carving my pumpkin. *'Aiden:' You can use a knife? *'Lori:' Yes. I don’t know what the eyes will be. Triangle, oval or circle? *'Clarissa:' Try the ovals, maybe. And add the ovals for the blush to make it look cute-sy. *'Tyler:' Ovals are fine for you. *'Lori:' That’s good. carved the oval eyes, a curve for a smile and two ovals for the blush *'Lori:' There. How does it look? *'Tyler:' Cute. *'Aiden:' Amazing. *'Clarissa:' Adorable! *'Lori:' Good, now that it’s October 31st, the house is decorated and everything doesn't seem masochistic, it’s time for Halloween and trick-or-treating! *'Tyler, Aiden and Clarissa:' Yeah! to Dee Dee planning to go trick-or-treating *'Dee Dee:' Alright, who is ready? is a vampire, Rita as a fairy and Brad as a knight arrive *'Kayla:' Now’s the time for Halloween! I vant your candy! *'Dee Dee:' Kayla, are you wearing the same costume as me? *'Kayla:' Possibly, just wearing a Gothic dress to match the spooky mood. *'Dee Dee:' Yeah. Now let’s go trick-or-treating! *'Rita:' I can’t. There are poltergeists, vampires, werewolves and zombies. *'Dee Dee:' There are no such thing as those monsters. *'Brad:' Yeah! What if a ghost reaches out to grab you? wiggles his fingers spookily as Rita shrieks *'Kayla:' Stop that! *'Brad:' I was just playing! *'Dee Dee:' Don’t be so stupid, ghosts are just a myth. Let’s go get some delicious candy! to Rhon in her pumpkin costume preparing the decorations *'Rhon:' Gotta make this perfect. who is dressed as a king and Monica, who is a queen are decorating the house filled with ghosts, bats, bones, and jack-o-lanterns. *'Jacob:' Life's never been fun without a good fright! *'Monica:' Yeah! With this animatronic ghost, this would frighten the trick-or-treaters! presses the button on the animatronic ghost and it moans *'Rhon:' an eerie moan How spooky! *'Monica:' The trick-or-treaters would be scared if that ghost moans! not deciding what costume she can wear for Halloween at the Halloween store *'Lucinda:' Cat, already went as one. Witch, already went as one. Vampiress? Uh, no. Already went as one. *'Jacob:' What are you doing? *'Rhon:' Selecting a costume. *'Monica:' That is pretty good, sweetie! I will be passing out candy to the trick-or-treaters. *'Rhon:' confused Hmmmmm... a ghost costume A-ha! A ghost! picks out the perfect costume, a ghost costume Just What I wanted to be for Halloween! to where Raven, dressed as a witch and Claire, dressed as a white cloaked ghost are decorating for the haunted corn maze *'Raven:' This is going to be very spooky! *'Claire:' I hope I am going to frighten people with this ghost costume! *'Raven:' And with my witch costume, I would just have fun with it, too! *'Claire:' What if the trick-or-treaters show up? *'Raven' They will be scared out of their wits! *'Claire:' I know, right? *'Raven:' Yeah! Dee is going with Kayla, Rita and abroad outside as Kayla points to the House with the scariest decorations as ghostly moaning and eerie laughter can be heard *'Kayla:' How about we go to that house right there? shrieks a little and hides behind Dee Dee as Dee Dee carries Rita's trick-or-treat bag on one hand and Rita's wrist on another *'Dee Dee:' Nah, let's go to the next house right over there. to the house with carved jack o' lanterns, orange lights hanging and decorated bones, bats, spiders, ghosts, and witches. As they get there, Brad rings the doorbell as a lady in a witch costume shows up. *'Kayla, Rita and Brad:' Trick or treat! *'Witch:' Awww, aren't you so cute! You may be a vampire, another vampire, a fairy and a knight! Here you go! the kids candy *'Kayla, Rita and Brad:' Thank you. walk away Lori's house, we have Lori dressed as a witch as she looks in the mirror as she cackles evilly. Until we see Tyler, Aiden and Clarissa, dressed as TBA, TBA, and TBA respectively as Johnathan and Winnie Marie show up in their TBA and TBA costumes *'Johnathan:' Winnie, you take the kids trick-or-treating and I will be sending Lori to a Halloween party held at her school. *'Lori:' Shouldn't I be trick-or-treating?! Dee Dee is treated like she's a 2-year-old, Rhon is setting up the decorations, and Lucinda prepares for a corn maze attraction. Is there everything wrong with trick-or-treating? *'Winnie Marie:' Nothing's wrong about that. *'Lori:' Believe me, I am a teenager now. Ever since I am currently a high school student, I will go to the party. *'Tyler:' You can go to the party if you wanted to. *'Aiden:' Yeah. I believe Halloween parties had very loud music and people who doesn't give a flip about passing candy to trick-or-treaters. *'Clarissa:' And sometimes, Halloween is about throwing parties and passing out candy. *'Lori:' I know, I know. at the party, everyone is dancing and "Fearless" by Olivia Holt is playing. Jasmine, Regina and Rena, dressed as TBA, TBA, and TBA respectively show up. *'Jasmine:' Heh heh heh. All Hallow's Eve, my ass! *'Rena:' Halloween is just some dorky holiday for scaredy cats. *'Regina:' Yeah, and candy gives every child diabetes. the corn maze, "Bump in the Night" by Allstars plays as four trick-or-treaters and Rita begin to arrive *'Trick-or-treaters and Rita:' Trick or treat? pops out of nowhere and so did Raven, who cackles like a witch *'Claire:' Boo! causes the trick-or-treaters to scream Wanna see something scary? trick-or-treaters shake their heads *'Trick-or-treater #1:' No! Please, no! *'Trick-or-treater #2:' Stop making us wet ourselves! with candy corn for "fangs" on her teeth hisses at the trick-or-treaters, making them scream and run off to the maze where they find a woman carrying a knife on one hand and a severed head of a man on the other, causing them to scream. They hear a ghostly moan as evil laughter can be heard. blindfolded Rita has her hand in her bowl of eyeballs *'Raven:' What are those? *'Rita:' Grapes? *'Raven:' Not grapes! off Rita's blindfold EYEBALLS! screams in horror, carrying fake eyeballs *'Trick-or-treater #3:' This is so sick! *'Trick-or-treater #1:' I need to puke! of the trick-or-treaters begin to puke as they head to the half-rotted corpse as they scream. They try to head for the exit but three hanging "corpses" appear out of nowhere as they scream. *'Trick-or-treater #4:' DEAD PEOPLE! look at the severed limbs as they scream and run off, but they trip over them and trip over a pail of bones. Rita was covered in cobwebs as spider animatronics crawl over her as she screams and runs off TO BE ADDED!!!! *'Claire:' Darkness falls all around, around every turn, new terror abounds. You don't want to lose your head! out an evil laugh Regina and Rena scream as Lucinda has a noose around her neck to make her look scary, giggling in a sinister manner and is behind Jasmine, Regina and Rena *'Lucinda:' Boo! Regina and Rena scream and Lucinda, in their ghost costumes moans and rattle chains as Jasmine and Regina and Rena scream loudly *'Claire and Lucinda:' tone Geeeeeeet oooooooooouuuuuuut! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete